Cruel Intentions
by c'est la vie.au revoir
Summary: It was her father's intention for her to get close to him. It was her intention to keep emotions out of it. It was never his intention to be attracted to someone like her. Sometimes intentions can be cruel to its holders. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

** _Cruel Intentions _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_warning: Grammar mistakes and Spellings_

_Chapter 1: _

_As long as your intention is pure, and you know what you're in it for, then you're alright. ~ Trey Anastasio_

* * *

><p>The soft clicking of her black, high heeled shoe against the concrete sidewalk echoed in her ears. The street was only lit by a single street lamp. However, she didn't mind the shadows. Since the night was still young and clear. She could clearly see the moon hanging above her. She smiled as she felt the breeze brush against her nape of her neck. Her long, dark, hair was swept into a tight bun on the back of her head. The black, leather jacket she wore was fitted snugly over the black, skin tight, silk one piece dress that ended mid-thigh.<p>

Once she turned the corner, she entered a busier street filled with people. She made her way through the crowds of people silently and easily. Usually if any other girl dared to wear the same outfit she was wearing, they would have to endure endless jeering and catcalls from the rough, male population. She knew that no man would even dare to look her once they caught the sight of the silver, bracelet formed together with entwining snake figures glimmered on her wrist.

It was a gift from her father given to her on her sweet sixteen. Everyone knew who her father was and she knew that everyone feared him. They had a good reason as well; he was known to be most ruthless, heartless mafia boss ever to walk the undergrounds of Konoha city. He would personally slit your throat if you dare to defy him. He had a hand in everything from drugs to government issued weapons. That's right; her father was the infamous, underworld leader, Orochimaru. Technically, he was her adopted father, but she didn't care, since she couldn't remember much of her real family or even what they looked like. She suddenly turned into an alley and stopped abruptly.

"How long are you going to follow me around Kimimaro?" she called out without turning around to face her pursuer.

"I was merely following orders," replied the white hair man, stepping out of the flickering shadows.

"Tell my father, I can take care of myself."

"Hinata-sama, Orochimaru-sama is merely concerned with your safety," replied Kimimaro, walking

closely behind her now.

Hinata sighed and decided to ignore him as she continued to walk down the alley way until she reached the end. At the end of the alley, there was an old metal door with a buff looking guard standing in front of it. When the guard saw her and he stood straighter and opened the door for her. She surveyed the room with a tired eye. It was the usual crowd of people dancing, smoking, and drinking. She brushed past the guard and clubbers. She made her way towards the metal stair case that was located in the back of the room. A few drunken men whistled at her and young women that were in groups, giggled and pointed at her.

She ignored all this as she made her way the second floor landing. There was another man who was waiting at the end. The man bowed when he saw her approaching.

"Good evening Hinata sama Orochimaru sama has been waiting for you."

She nodded at the man before entering the VIP room. The room was dimly lit; it was furnished with expensive looking leather sofas and one way class window that showed the view of the club scene below. As soon as she entered, she recognized familiar faces of her father's close circle. They greeted her with shouts of greetings and whistles. Only one man got to his feet and made his way towards her, it was her father, Orochimaru dressed in a new, black Armani suit.

"Hello darling," he greeted her with kisses on the cheek.

"Hello papa," greeted Hinata him with a smile. Her father was always the same. He might seem ruthless and heartless to his clients and enemies but towards her, he was just a harmless, old snake who needed to be tamed once in a while. Among his inner circle, they knew that he only ever showed his kindness towards his adopted daughter, Hinata.

"Hinata-darling, I hardly see you anymore," pouted her father.

"Well, I'm going to school you know…" replied Hinata settling herself on the sofa before taking a sip

of her drink that was brought her by a waiter.

"Ah, that school that you insisted on going to, if I knew that it would make you so cold toward me, I wouldn't have let you gone."

Hinata rolled her eyes at this speech. Her father was sometimes like a child. He was beating around the bushes like always.

"Alright papa, cut to the chase, what do you want?"

Her father pretended to clutch at his heart as he cried in a hurt tone "Ouch, my heart is breaking Hinata…"

"Come on, Papa, you know it's not like you to ask me to come to a place like this."

"Okay fine, I admit there something I want to talk to you about." His eyes glinted in the dim light.

"What is it?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she looked up at her father. There was that devilish glint in his eyes again. She mentally sighed; she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"There is a boy at your school…"

* * *

><p>"He asked you to what-" cried the beautiful girl seating across from Hinata.<p>

"Be quiet Haku!"

"Sorry," murmured Haku as she coughed embarrassedly, looking around the café to see if anyone was staring at her.

"Do you know how insane his request is …" muttered Hinata looking down at her coffee.

"Not really, I think it's his way of finding you a boyfriend!" giggled Haku girlishly. Hinata's eye twitched. _Her father helping her__fi__n__d__ a boyfriend_. She shivered at the idea.

"Get close to him?"

"Okay maybe your father want you become his friend…"

"his friend…he is quite popular, I might be able to manage that…"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about, there is gotta be an inner circle of friends."

"How do I become his friend…we belong in totally different social hierarchy…"

She was in dance department of Konoha University and he was in business department. Since her father was a mafia boss, she couldn't afford to make too many friends. It would not only endanger her father's life but her own as well. Therefore, she was always quiet and learned to fade into the background in every class. She hides behind her large framed glasses and baggy white shirts and long skirts that stopped at her ankle. She wore her long hair in a French braid.

Some of her classmate thought she was stuck up, while others thought of her simply as shy. She wasn't fashionable and never looked for attention. In fact she didn't any friends from her own department. Her only friend in the whole school was sitting in front of her right now, Haku. Haku was a medical student who had the face of an angel. Even thought Haku was popular, her one true love was Zabuza, a boxer.

"My father is crazy, there is no way I can get even close to him"

Uchiha Sasuke was golden boy the school. His family owned large oversea companies and he was good everything.

Haku sipped her orange juice, pouting and then suddenly smiled.

"Wait-" said Haku, rummaging through her bag. A piece of crumpled paper was produced from her search through her bag. It was an application for Performers for the CharityBall sponsored by business club. Hinata frowned, "are you asking me to perform in the Charity ball?"

"Well, my other friends gave an application for being a model, you know, Zabuza will be angry…"pouted Haku.

"If you enter, you will meet him for sure. I heard he is in charge this year."

Hinata looked at the application. Haku smiled like an angel at Hinata, as she continued to drink her orange juice, happily.

"I really _hate _my father sometimes."

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

Leave me a review, if you enjoy it or not.

I will be updating my other stories soon ^^  
>See you guys then ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cruel Intentions_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

A/N: Grammar mistakes/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p>Hinata wanted to lead a normal life. It was easier said than done. Her father never supported her activities outside of his circle, especially outside of his influences. Although, he didn't object her activities but he wasn't happy about her " ridiculous" desire to live a so called normal life. Since the way she was brought up was nowhere close to being normal. From a young age, she was being shaped into the next boss, even though it was never officially declared, her place and presence in her organization held power and rank just by sharing her father's last name.<p>

From that point forward, it was the start of her unconventional childhood, starting at the age of five, she was trained in hand to hand combat by her father's personal bodyguard. For her twelfth birthday, she was given her first pistol. A year later, she could unload a handgun behind her back. Her father always insisted that she had the abilities to protect herself. However, her father never stopped worrying about her, even now, he send his shadow body guards to guard her.

It was when she turned sixteen when it all changed, she began to stay out late into the night when her father wasn't home. From all night raves to head pounding night clubs, she had seen it all. The night filled streets with souls that only came wake at night. It was during these late nights when she discovered street dancing and fell in love with dance that passionate street kids shared. Even though, she was never trained in dance, she loved how graceful, energetic they were about their art.

It was the first time, she had seen a world that was so different from the one that she had always known. Her father didn't object when she started to train in dance. It was a late start for someone of her age but she was naturally gifted with it and she even managed to be accepted into the dance department of Konoha University. Her father had reluctantly let her leave the house to live closer to the university. Although, he had made her promise that she would have to keep a low profile. For the first time, she thought for a moment she could lead the normal life that she always wanted.

Hinata was smiling as she waved goodbye to Haku from the Cafe. She sighed as she shoved the application form into her bag and started to walk home. She lived about a twenty-minute walk from the University. The apartment that she currently lived in was shared by her good friend and underground drug dealer, Sai. She had met Sai during her party days. She had found beaten to a pulp at the end of the alleyway after a deal went wrong. She didn't know if it was his swollen shut eyes or the blood running down his face, it had triggered something inside of her and she decide to nurse him back to health. He began to work for her father after his recovery. He did various work from information gathering corporate espionage, while still managing to deal in prescription drugs on weekends.

Her roommate greeted her in the living room. Sai was spread on the couch, reading a magazine. His eyes never left the page as he asked.

"So, what's got you so down?"

"My father."

"Oh, the big boss wanted you to move back home again?"

Hinata grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and propped down beside Sai. He was reading gossip, the magazine where it gossiped about which celebrities were cheating or going to rehab for their drug problem. Hinata didn't and would never understand Sai's choice of reading materials.

"I wish."

"Oh, what did he ask you to do this time?"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"said Hinata darkly.

"Oh, how delicious," murmured Sai. Hinata narrowed her eyes, Sai sounded as if he knew who she was talking about. She wondered how much Sai knew about the so called Sasuke.

"You know him?"

"Not personally, a friend of friend," Sai said nonchalantly as he flipped a page.

"You mean, you deal to his friend?" asked Hinata, her eyes glinting at the information. She knew that Sai was dealing in prescription drugs to some high-profile people. She didn't know that he even cater to university students as well.

"Yeah, the blonde perky one. She has a great rack. What was her name? Ino something."

Hinata took a sip of water, thinking about the possibilities which this information entailed.

"His group hangs around that high-end bar close to the University. He should be there on the weekend and tonight is Friday night. I don't suppose you want to give it a try?" asked Sai, smiling to himself.

"What's the bar called again?"

"The Red Moon,."

Hinata was silent for a moment as she pondered about her plans tonight. She didn't have anything to do tonight and it wouldn't hurt to check out who he was. Knowing her father, he was probably up to no good. She needed to know why he wanted him for. Even though, she didn't really like to get involved in the politics of the underground world. It was like her father to ask her to do such a thing either. She had know what she was dealing with or who she was dealing with.

Hinata stood up, stretching her arms above her head,"there is a place, I need to drop by first, I'll meet you there around 11."

Sai hummed in agreement and continue to read his magazine. His cell phone buzzed beneath the magazine. It was a text from Ino something. Sai smiled to himself, what perfect timing. It read, "can we meet tonight?"

He thought for a moment before, texting back, "Same place, same time."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why or how, somehow I gotten inspired to continue this story. There is more to come for sure for this story. Of course, I'm open to any suggestions about what kind of scene, it will be when they first meet. Readers have wonderful insights and ideas about the story that I never even thought of. Leave me suggestion and keep me inspired my dears.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cruel Intentions_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto_**

**_Beware of grammar/spelling/mistakes_**

* * *

><p>Hinata checked her rear view mirror before she got out her car. Kimimaro wasn't following her tonight. Her father had probably called him away for another job. She was relieved that she wasn't being tailed tonight like always. She always had trouble avoiding his tail, he was always so persistent, reporting everything she did to her father.<p>

The street where she choose to parked was empty, it was late evening, the street lights were turned on already. Her dark hair fell around her shoulder like a curtain, there was light breeze in the air. Her heels clicked against the concrete. She purposely parked a little ways far, so she could walk and think.

Her father had acted weird lately. After meeting with him, a month ago, he didn't call her as much as he used. When she went visiting him at the main house with his favourite dessert, green tea pudding. She was told that he was out and that he wouldn't be back until later that night. She sat in the living room for an hour, twisting her bracelet around her wrist.

The picture of her graduation during elementary school was still on the mantle, he often said it was his favourite. She often laughed at the remark because it was only one that he managed to attend. Her junior and high school was blur because he was so busy.

The picture was so out of place in the white, beautifully decorated living room with its white sofas and fresh flower arrangements. She remembered this room when she was younger, it was her first memory of this house. The memories before she came to live with her father seem non-existent. Members of her father's group often made extravagant tales of how she came to live in this house.

She was dropped by strokes was popular when she was about seven. It was when she ten, when the documents for her official adoption was completed when they revealed how she came to live with her father. Apparently, she had wandered out into the street one tonight and nearly got hit by her father's car. Her clothes were burnt and nearly unconscious. Her father taken pity on her and took her to the hospital. She was lone survivor of fire that killed her entire family.

As she grew older, she didn't understand why he decide to take pity on her or even adopt her, she wondered if it was his way of atonement for all the bad things he did in his life.

The place Hinata was heading for, a small, old diner on the edge of town but it still manage to function. The neon sign was flickering above the window. The bell rang as she entered, the waitress behind the counter didn't really pay attention to her. There was only a couple in the diner. The one was she looking for sat in the back in a booth.

She slid into the booth effortlessly, the silvered hair man looked up from his book. His lips wrinkled into a smile as he saw her.

"Oh, my what brings you here?"

"The usual, of course."

He shifted around in his seat, glancing around nervously, "you know deal."

Hinata smiled and reached inside her purse for an envelope. She pushed it across the table. The man reached for it and checked its contents. He smiled brightly at her before putting the envelope into his jacket side pocket.

"Here is what I hear lately. The Akatsuki is making a comeback. They are showing its teeth and took down even the Sandman, a month ago. The leader is gotta a bone to pick with everyone, even your old man."

Hinata stared hard at the man before her, he was a burnout reporter who kept track of the going of the underground world. It was rumored that he was the leak behind the bust of huge drug deal a years back. Although, he stopped reporting news, he was still well-known for his information sources and his publication of erotic literature. Jiraya, the information man whose intuition and drive for knowledge that kept him in business for so long. Somehow through all these years, he remained neutral party all these

"Who is the Akatsuki?"asked Hinata, her fingers lightly tapping against the table.

"Akatsuki consist of seven man, they are famous for assassinations, kidnapping, and bribing officials. These men were the most sought after criminals in this city for a time. A few years back, they went underground, like really underground, probably left the city but they are back now. And this time they are smarter than before, they set up a public name and is doing everything under the law, or they are acting like."

Hinata nodded at this information,"What do they want with the Snake anyways?"

"Akatsuki wants to slaughter the snake of course. The snake is coiled around this city and the Akatsuki wants it gone. Of course, the snake won't let go of his territory so easily."

Jiraya rubbed his hands together and took a sip of his cold coffee before continuing.

"The snake is trying to consolidate their position by buying all the real estate to push the Akatsuki out of the that's what I heard. But they aren't making much progress they succeed to convince the Uchiha group of selling a part of the main network. That's the tipping point. Once the snake can obtain the Uchiha group's acquisition. The akatsuki might more cautious with snake."

"Uchiha..." murmured Hinata. Hinata smiled, that's why her father told her to get close to him. She had heard enough. He was trying to find an easy way into the Uchiha's group. She was the key. Her eyelids fluttered and a sigh lingered on the tip of her tongue.

"I have to go now," murmured Hinata, as she started to slide out of the booth.

His eyes followed her legs as she stood up, he licked his lips slowly. She wanted to get out here as soon. As she started to walk away. He called after her, "Hey sweetheart, this is a bonus, rumor has it, the snake is dying."

Hinata stopped in her tracks. For moment, her mind become blank, everything become a blur, only swirl of sounds and colours. Somehow she forced herself to continued walking without turning around. The sound of the bell echoed in her ears as she stepped into the night air.

* * *

><p>Sai was waiting for Ino in the usual corner of the bar. Hinata was a no-show, he had called her several times but, she was not picking up. The place was boring, the girls in flocks walked by and winked and flirted at him but he pretended to check his phone.<p>

"May I sit here?"

He looked up, a gorgeous blonde in tight, white dress standing before him. She flashed a beautiful, toothy smile at him, he nodded. She sat just a little close to him.

"Ino, you have something on your dress," he murmured, leaning over to brush a bit of invisible dust from her dress while quiet slipping a bottle of pills into her hand.

"Thanks Sai," she said, smiling sweetly at him. She grabbed the bottle that he handed her.

"You are very sweet, when you get what you want."

"Of course, isn't everyone?"

"Actually, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What?"

"My friend wants to know the Uchiha boy, you wouldn't mind hooking them up right?"

"Who? He doesn't like drug dealers."

Sai smiled, at Ino's assumptions. In Ino's world, it was just that simple, you only hang out with people who shared the same statues.

"She goes to your school, dance department." Ino's eyebrow rose.

"She is a dancer?" Sai nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ino thought for a minute, "is she any good?"

"She dance pretty well."

"She could meet him during the audition for the dance performance. I could put in a good word for her,"

Sai smiled, Ino was a smart girl when she needed to be. The daughter of movie director and actress mother, from a young age, her parents were never around, so she was always hanging out in night clubs for company and his company was one that she intended to keep.

"What's her name?"

"Hinata," said Sai, taking a sip of his drink.

"By the way, he can be an ass sometimes,your friend is only gonna get hurt by him."

"Well, I'm sure she can handle herself"

"If you say so" said Ino opening her purse and pulling out a card and a pen.

"Give this to her, that's the time and place." He nodded taking the card.

"I gotta go, see you next time Sai," said Ino , leaning for to kiss his cheek and whispering something into his ear. He smiled, as he watched her long legs walked away.

Sai got up, Hinata was no-show. As he got into a cab, he checked his phone again. There was no message from Hinata. The night scenery flew by and his thoughts filled with where Hinata could have gone to. When he arrived at home, the door was unlocked. There was one light on in the kitchen.

Hinata sat in the kitchen, there was a bottle of whiskey sitting in front of her. She looked as if she was looking somewhere far away.

"You missed him, he was there," said Sai as he went to get a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"I see."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," said Hinata, folding her arms and buried her head in her arms.

Sai drained his glass, watching his roommate. She never really talked about her life as the boss's daughter nor did he ask about it, it become some sort of pact between them. He remembered when she came to live with him, she simply said, "let me stay here for a while." She stayed for nearly 3 years now, he stared at her. His hand tightened around his glass.

"Hinata, Ino got you an audition with that Sasuke guy, here the card," said Sai, sliding the card in front of her.

"Hinata?" he asked again. He realized she had fallen asleep, he reached over and push her bangs away from her eyes. He sighed, she was truly mysterious. From the moment she rescued him to the moment she came to live with him. He went and got a blanket from his room and put over her shoulders. The burden of being the boss's daughter had to take its toll on her. Even after staying by herself for three years, he never managed to take any of the weight off.

* * *

><p>AN: until next time?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cruel Intentions_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Naruto_**

**_Beware of grammar/spelling/mistakes_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke needed a drink badly. The planning for the charity ball was driving him up the wall. The budget was nowhere near done, the event hall wasn't booked, the performance weren't decided and it was all happening to a month. Everything was done so sloppily that he had to do it himself.<p>

This was his last project as the leader of the business club before, he graduated. He knew that his father would be looking at this project as his ability to succeed the group. His ability to turn funds into profits, it was a test. His father purposely didn't give him any funding and he knew that he wouldn't ask either. It was little money from the business club funding and his personal connections that got him to the full budget that he has now. His father often told him, it was to use everything and anything to get what you wanted. He had sent invitations to all the high social members ensuring them a wonderful night that they won't forget, if they attended, the prices were pricey as job was create an experience and environment where they will want to donate more money.

It was finally Friday night and he could have a drink and it was back to work tomorrow for auditions for the dance performances. He gulped down his first drink and quickly ordered a second one. He was the first one there. He wondered where his usually party members of his circle were. They were always earlier than him, already drinking and talking about what happened during the week while he was cooped up in the business club room. Ino was the first to arrive, sliding beside him on the couch.

"Sasuke,I found someone great for the dance performance part," said Ino, while she waved down the waiter,"Gin and Tonic, please."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ino was never one to pay attention to what he did. It was rare that she would find someone for him.

"Who?"

"She comes highly recommended by my friend, you will meet her at the audition tomorrow, if she shows up," said Ino with a shrug. Sasuke rolled his eyes, it sounded like something that Ino would set up, a no-show. It was then a trio appeared, the female tossed her bag on the couch and fell beside Ino. The two guys took an opposite seat across from them.

Everyone eagerly started to ask about the after party that would be held after the charity ball. There was going to be a huge after party held in renovated warehouse, it was supposed to raise more money for the charity but everyone knew it was just an excuse to throw a party.

"You're gonna need a drink after you spend time with those people," said Naruto as Sasuke listed the people who is going to come to the Charity ball.

"Well, it's that the point for the after party!" cried Ino as she sipped her drink.

"The head of the police is coming right?," asked Neji,toying with his drink. Sasuke nodded, the head of police was Naruto's aunt.

"That old lady is going to come. What a bust. She is going to drag me along for sure."

"Sasuke, please make sure the performers are hot, and it will so fun at the after party."

"Oh, please Naruto. Like they would ever go out with someone like you," said Tenten deadpanned. They all laughed and Sasuke looked at his watch, it was already past twelve. Another busy day ahead.

* * *

><p>Hinata was running late. She had woken up in the morning at the kitchen table, her joints were aching. It was then she saw the card and vaguely remembered that Sai said something about audition. It was then she quickly jumped in the shower and grabbed her dance things and rushed out the door.<p>

She was barely going to make it. The auditions were held in the theater of the school. When she got there, the auditorium was dimly lit and it was empty she sighed. She had probably missed it. She stared at the stage, her hand gripped her bag strap.

"What are you doing here?" asked a masculine voice behind her.

She turned around, there stood a guy who was a foot taller than her. His hair and eyes were dark, he looked tired with his shirt collar open and his sleeves were rolled up. On his wrist was an expensive watch, it reminded her something that her father would wear, she took a step back. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I- I am here for the dance a-auditon," she stuttered, hoping her faked nervousness would help her gain some sympathy.

"Oh, it just finished."

"O-oh."

"What's your name?"asked the guy, crossing his arms, giving her a good look. She could feel his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"Hinata."

His eyes narrowed, "your name was not on the list."

"Oh, a friend recommend me," murmured Hinata softly, turning her head downwards, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, you are the girl that comes highly recommended," muttered the man. He was quiet for a moment and decided on something.

"Go ahead, dance something for me."

"Excuses me?" asked Hinata startled at his request. Her eyes flew to his face.

"I am giving you a chance, so go up to the stage and dance" said the man impatient,"you have 10 minutes."

"O-okay," Hinata hurried up and went up to the stage. She took out the C.D from her bag and put it into the C.D player on side of the stage. She couldn't believe her luck, he was still allowing her to audition. She smirked to herself as she picked the track music flowed and echoed in the large theaters She could see him watching her from the middle of the seating. However, halfway through her routine, he had stopped her and said that he saw enough. He said that he had to go and asked her to hurry along. She felt confused, what did he mean that he saw enough? Did he like it?

She looked at him for any sign that he was impressed, but not matter how she looked at him, it seemed that he was simply disinterested in her performance. He looked at his watch as he waited for her to pack up, it was obvious that he was in a hurry. As she followed him out the auditorium, her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know why he cut her performance short and more than that to get closer to him. She might not get another a chance like this.

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm suddenly. He turned around his dark eyes focused on her.

"I-I.." her words lost , it was first time she ever wanted to ask someone without her usual authority.

"What?" He took a step forward. She looked at floor, trying not to show her irritation toward his behavior.

"I-I am wondering i-if.."

"Why should I ?" He asked crudely as if he knew what she wanted to ask.

It was the first time in her life that some would act like they are like god. No one dare to ask her for an explanation. It just didn't happen, if only he knew who she was.

"I-I want to see you again."

"What?"

"L-let's meet again."

"Are you always this straightforward to the men you meet?" he asked taking a step forward. She took a step back until her back hit the door.

"I-I.."

"If you want, we can go up to my office now?" leaning forward to whisper into her ear. His body coming too close to her. She could feel his body heat, it made her skin face burned with embarrassment, he actually thought she wanted to use her body to trade for the part. Her hand gripped her skirt, what an asshole. If he wasn't the mark, he would be dead by now. She had to hold herself back from giving him a good kick to knock some sense into phone started to ring at the moment and he pulled away. He was smirking at her.

"Till next time then," he said before taking his phone and walking. Her embarrassment and anger glued her to the spot, watching him walk away. He was the first guy who ever made her feel this way. The worse was she let him make her feel this way. She took a deep breath, she had make sure her emotions were under control. She would be ready the next time they met.

* * *

><p>Thank you for supporting this story! I'm so happy to see so many reader are following this story. I have a question for the readers,<p>

"Where should they meet next?"

Thank you again :)


End file.
